Superman Vs Voldemort
by JBean210
Summary: Who would win in a fight between Superman and Voldemort? Need you even ask?


Superman Vs Voldemort

Chapter One

Published November 29, 2013

"Severus... please... please... "

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_. Wizards, she says, must accept

those thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance... She would have use all mate with Muggles . . . or, no doubt, werewolves..."

Nobody laughed this time; There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from his again.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. But the body of Charity Burbage did not fall lifeless onto the table over which she had been suspended. In fact, she was no longer in the room at all.

Voldemort was immediately on his feet, looking sharply about the room. "Who did that?" he demanded, his high, clear voice filled with anger. "Who removed the Mudblood? Which of you allowed her to avoid my wrath?"

"I did."

Where Burbage had hung, suspended by magic, there now floated a man dressed in most peculiar clothes. He wore a tight-fitting, blue body suit, and a long red cape hung from his shoulders behind him. The Death Eaters around the table, with the exception of the Malfoys, reacted instantly: wands were drawn and pointed at the stranger, who did not seem to comprehend the danger he was now in. He floated downward until his red boots touched the table. "I removed the woman from this room. The spell you cast at her would have killed her."

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded, pointing Lucius Malfoy's wand at the red and yellow symbol on the stranger's chest.

"I am called Superman," the stranger said. "I am here to stop the reign of terror you have been inflicting on the British people for the past two years now."

"I have heard of this person," Snape said, very quietly, to Voldemort. "He is an American with abilities beyond those of most Muggles. He is quite likely the most powerful being on Earth. But he does possess a fatal flaw, my Lord—he is vulnerable to magic."

"I see you know a little bit about me," Superman said, conversationally. "But it will do you little good, especially since your magic also has its flaws, and I don't intend to give you the opportunity to use it —"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted, and deadly green light flashed again. But Superman was no longer on the table — he had moved faster than the eye could follow and was now standing behind Voldemort's chair. Death Eaters shouted warnings to their lord, who spun about to attack the interloper again, but a hand reached out and grasped his wrist. Voldemort gasped as several bones snapped.

"You'll have to be much faster than that," Superman said calmly, then glanced at Voldemort's wand, which burst into flames. Almost simultaneously the wands of the Death Eaters burst into flames as well, including Snape's.

"Nagini," Voldemort hissed through the pain of the crushed bones in his wrist. "_Kill_."

The large green snake moved toward Superman, hissing malevolently. Superman looked down at the creature as it slithered toward him, then pursed his lips and blew freezing cold air toward her. The snake stopped and tried to move from the blast of air, but its body slowed considerably as it became covered in frost. It finally stopped moving altogether, and Superman looked back at Voldemort and his followers.

"Snape, Bellatrix — do something!" Voldemort shouted, but both Snape and the Lestrange woman now held only the charred remains of their wands.

"My lord," Snape began, unsure for once what to do, but Bellatrix screamed and lunged toward the blue-garbed stranger who held her master, her hands outstretched to claw at him. But she struck only empty air as both Voldemort and the stranger seemed to vanish.

Bellatrix stood for a moment, dumbfounded, then spun toward Snape and the others. "Where did he go?!" she shouted. "Where has that Mudblood taken our lord?!"

The other Death Eaters shook their heads, dismayed at how easily their leader had been taken from them, and began asking each other what they should do next. Snape remained silent, though he wondered the same thing. For someone who was vulnerable to magic, this Superman had easily beaten over twenty of the Dark Lord's best men and women, then somehow disappeared along with the Dark Lord himself. How long would it be, Snape wondered, before the man returned for _them_?

They would have to abandon Malfoy Manor. Let the Malfoys stay here if they wished — none of the Dark Lord's followers would help them any longer. Snape stepped up onto the Dark Lord's chair, shouting for the others' attention.

"Listen to me!" he said, when they finally quieted down. "We must prepare to find the Dark Lord and free him, wherever he's being held — even if that is in the darkest cell of Azkaban itself! Those of you who have spare wands, use them to escape to safety. You will be contacted when we know more about where the Dark Lord is being held. If you do not have a spare wand, Side-Along with someone who does or leave this place on foot. Do not use the Floo — it can still be traced by the Ministry! Now all of you, on your way!"

Snape reached into a hidden pocket in his robes and took out his spare wand, then Disapparated without offering to help anyone else escape. Without Voldemort to unite them, it was every Death Eater for himself.

**A/N: If you were wondering who would win in a fight between Voldemort and Superman, I think this provides a pretty clear indication of how the fight would go.**


End file.
